


A Faithless Friend

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 mention, Brief Fluff, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faithless Friend

“2014 is different than I remember,” Dean commented absently, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had not turned at all, but Castiel was slowly adjusting to this Dean. He would never adjust to the eyes, he thought, but everyone had their hang-ups, Sam had told him.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Castiel replied, coming up to stand beside him. Dean’s shirt was slightly too big on him - a little too broad in the shoulders, and the collar hung low - but it was comfortable in the August heat.

“I went here once,” Dean informed him. “It was a whole… _thing_ , I don’t know.”

“You’re being evasive.”

“Do you want the story or not?” Dean asked. Castiel motioned for him to continue. “It was a whole thing. And you were different, and everything was…” Dean whistled. “Essentially, everything was shit.”

“Everything is not great as it stands now,” Castiel reminded him.

“It could be worse,” Dean muttered darkly. “I saw… You weren’t yourself.”

“Dean, whatever you saw, it’s not your life now,” Castiel said, and Dean shrugged. Castiel edged forwards, and slipped his hand into Dean’s. Dean looked down, and their hands faded away when he looked at them, and Dean awoke, gasping for air. The first face he saw was Crowley’s.

“Welcome to the family,” Crowley announced, smiling in that horrible way he had, and Dean blinked through the haze as he lifted his head from the bed.

“What am I?” Dean asked, and Crowley clapped him on the shoulder.

“Reborn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
